Lost Then Found
by grungeguitar25
Summary: Something happens to Mrs. Lovett that causes our favorite barber to slowly descend into a state of insanity, dragging Toby down with him. Will he ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

** Lost Then Found**

**Hello all fans of _Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street. _I am an author here today to bring you a story full of love, death, and insanity. I am also fairly new to writing fanfic material, so please try not to be too critical of my work. I plan to write and post at least one new chapter every week. Alright, I won't bore you any longer with my introduction. Please stay tuned to get your fix of Sweeney Todd.**

**Disclaimer note: Sorry everyone, but I am not the genius behind our favorite demon barber, his friends, or enemies. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Family Portrait  
**

Nellie Lovett had loved photographs from the moment they had been introduced to her. The thought of how a little device could capture a person's exact likeness sparked a sense of fascination in her. However, there was one photograph she despised she despised, and currently, it was lying in her tiny hands. It was a rather simple portrait of a normal-looking family, but she knew it was no ordinary picture. It was the Barker's family portrait, taken a few months before Benjamin's arrest.  
The reason for her disdain of the photograph stemmed from one thing and one thing only, Lucy. That vile woman had ruined Nellie's chances with her tenant Mr. Todd (formerly Mr. Barker) and had even left a poor child without a mother when she drank arsenic after her husband's arrest. Yet, Nellie still had a puzzling urge to be like her. 'Why do I want to be anythin' like that wench?' she thought to herself.  
Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew the answer. It was because of him. He was the reason she wanted to change. He was the reason she did (or thought for that matter) most things. 'Yeah, and 'e's the bloody reason I bake people inta pies!' she thought. She didn't give a rat's backside though. She knew she'd love Mr. T until she breathed her last and was now sure she loves him more than she ever loved Benny. She vowed to herself that day that she would become the very thing she hated to become the very thing he loved.  
She began studying the features of the "wench" in the picture closely. Staring at the photograph, she concentrated with such vigor that for a moment she herself figured she'd spontaneously combust. Suddenly, Nellie heard feet climbing the staircase just outside Mr. Todd's shop. She was so startled that she almost dropped the photograph, shattering the glass surrounding it. Catching herself, she quickly but carefully placed the picture back in its proper place.  
Thankfully, she had anticipated that Mr. Todd would return from his trip to the market early, and she had prepared for it accordingly. She pulled a dusty rag from her left sleeve and dipped it into the bucket that had been sitting by her foot for the past half hour. Water dripped profusely from the gray rag as she squeezed out the excess droplets. Soon, she was scrubbing away at the floor boards humming the tune to Greensleeves as she worked.  
Mr. Todd entered his shop slowly and quietly. He had figured Mrs. Lovett would be down in the bakehouse making her famous meat pies, and he did not want to alert her of his return as to avoid needless chatter. He had not expected what he saw when he walked inside. Mrs. Lovett was down on her hands and knees in his shop wiping muck off the floor.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said, his gruff voice causing her to cease humming and jump a bit in surprise, "might I inquire as to what you are doing exactly?"  
"Oh! Mistah T! I was just givin' yer floor a good scrubbin'. Gotta keep this place clean ya know if ya wanna 'tract 'igh payin' customers like ol' Judge Turpin," she exclaimed, giving him a friendly smile with a wink.  
"That won't be necessary right now, my pet. I'd actually enjoy some time alone at the moment," he said glaring at her to leave.  
"O' course, Mistah T. I'll be goin' now," she said softly, picking herself up of the floor and grabbing her bucket.  
"If ya need anythin' just 'oller," said Mrs. Lovett, stopping in the doorway before trodding  
down the stairs. 'O' course Mistah T, I now 'ave a plan to make ya fall in love with me,' Nellie thought as she smiled maliciously. 'Let's see if you can resist yellow 'air.'**  
**

* * *

** The plot thickens. What does Mrs. Lovett mean? Will Sweeney Todd ever fall in love with her? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review for more chapters! Thanks guys!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Then Found  
**

**Chapter 2: The Apothecary 'Round the Corner  
**

**Hello my fellow Sweeney Todd fans! I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I had no intent to make you wait such an extensive amount of time for a new chapter. I have just been extremely busy as of late. I have rewarded your patience with an extra long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned below (except Mr. Flagg).**

* * *

"To-by!" rang the baker's high-pitched voice as she called for her adopted son. "Toby, dear! Where are you?"  
"Comin', mum!" he replied, hollering to her from the parlor.  
Nellie could hear the boy's feet stomp on the wooden floor as he sprinted into the pie shop.  
"Yes, mum?" he asked, eagerly awaiting his mother's response.  
She quickly spun around to face Toby, giving him a toothy smile as she exclaimed,"Oh, Toby! There you are darlin'. I 'ave a job for ya."  
"Really, mum? What is it?" he asked, almost leaping out of his shoes in anticipation.  
"I need you ta dye me 'air," she whispered to him, looking suspiciously from side to side before she spoke.  
"Dye your 'air?" Toby questioned with a puzzled look on his boyish face.  
"Shhhh! Ya want someone ta 'ear ya?" Nellie hushed him. "Yes, dye me 'air. I want it ta be pretty an' yellow."  
"But mum, I love your 'air! Why would ya wanna dye it?" Toby burst out, wincing as soon as he remembered his mothers request that he silence himself.  
"Shhhh! What'd I say 'bout bein' quiet?" she said, placating him once more. "Now, would ya like ta 'company with me to the apothecary 'round the corner? You can 'elp me pick out the 'air dye."  
Despite his objections to his mother's sudden desire to completely change the color of her hair, he mustered a slight smile, barely lifting the corners of his mouth, and said, "Sure, mum."  
With that, they strode side by side out the door and down the crowded streets of London.  
Entering the apothecary was like nothing Toby had ever experienced. It filled him with a sense of awe (as well as disgust) as he took in the sights and smells of this mysterious little shop. Before long, his mother's odorous tone brought him back to reality.  
"'ello Mr. Flagg," Nellie addressed the apothecary. "'ow's business been treatin' ya?"  
"Good day Mrs. Lovett," the apothecary, Mr. Flagg, replied. "Business has been doin' fairly well, ma'am. Sales are up by ten pounds from last year."  
"That's some good news, sir. Bloody good 'ccomplishment if I do say so me self," she said, giving him a congratulatory wink and nod of the head.  
His face held a smile full of pride as he responded, "Thank ya much, ma'am. Now what can I getcha' today?"  
"Oh I was just shoppin' 'round for some yellow 'air dye. Don't s'pose ya'd 'ave any?"  
"I'm sure I can work somethin' out for such a valued customer," he answered, giving her his own wink of assurance as he made his way to the back to check his inventory.  
Nellie waited somewhat patiently for the apothecary to return. She took advantage of the brief opportunity she had to be alone. She allowed Toby to freely roam the shop so that she could be left to her thoughts. She began thinking about Mr. Todd, the way small smiles (or rather smirks) graced his lips whenever he harped upon his revenge, the way he watched wistfully out his window at the busy Londoners hurrying down the street, and especially the way he held her when they had waltzed around the pie shop just weeks ago.  
Nonetheless, her thoughts soon drifted, and she began to dwell upon Mr. Todd's less desirable side. She thought about the way he completely ignored her displays of affection, the way he paced anxiously around his shop day and night, and the way he would threaten to spill red rubies from her pale neck, leaving her broken and angry afterwards.  
"Why does that man 'ave ta be so damn confusin'?" Nellie thought aloud.  
"What man, Eleanor?" asked a strangely familiar deep voice.  
As Mrs. Lovett spun around, she found herself face to face with the "honorable" Judge Turpin. Moments ago, when she had been so lost to her mentations, she had not noticed the door creak open and the serpent of a man slip inside.  
"Oh, Judge Turpin. Gave me a right good fright cha did," Nellie remarked, facing the judge with a hand upon her heart (or where she guessed her heart would be).  
"I apologize for that, Eleanor," the judge said rather insincerely. "Might I inquire though as to which man you were brooding over minutes ago? Mr. Todd perhaps?"  
"I don't see 'ow that could be any o' your business, sir," she replied, crossing her arms right over left and turning herself slightly opposite to the judge.  
"Oh, but you see Eleanor, it is my business," the he smirked.  
"No, it ain't!" she proclaimed more loudly than necessary. "And don't call me Eleanor!"  
"My dear, if I were you I wouldn't be saying such things," said he, forcefully gripping her arms in his calloused hands.  
"My lord, I am a lady you know. It ain't polite or proper ta be grabbin' me arms like that," she snipped, avoiding his gaze.  
The judge leaned in, moving his lips close to her ear. She could feel his light breaths on her neck send chills of fear down her spine as he whispered, "In case you haven't noticed, Eleanor, I'm not one for being proper or polite when it comes to sensual women as yourself."  
"N-now Mr. Turpin, I-I 'ardly think it's right ta'," Nellie stuttered before she was abruptly cut off by the judge's slimy lips. She cringed as his tongue penetrated its way into her mouth. Trying to break free, she beat upon his chest and let out as loud a scream as she could manage with her lips forced against his.  
Toby soon noticed the commotion coming from the other side of the shop. He was shocked to see Judge Turpin holding, and not to mention kissing his mother against her will. He had always taken the judge for something of a gentleman. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'no one, not even a judge, touches my mum. Not while I'm around to stop it.'  
"Get off me mum ya bastard judge!" screamed Toby, marching right up to the odious man.  
Toby had, as Mrs. Lovett learned, been one to easily lose his temper. Within a few weeks of the young boy coming to live with her, he had thrown a bit of a "temper tantrum". Actually, it could hardly have been referred to as just a little tantrum, but rather a full blown conniption. Pots and pans laid scattered amongst the carcasses of insects and rodents, cluttering the baker's floor once the child's fit had ceased. She knew in the pit of her stomach that the boy's anger would get him into trouble one day. She had just not expected it be so soon.  
Before long, Nellie felt the judge's lips yank away from her own, a wave of relief flooding every inch of her body as she relaxed herself from a statue-like state. In the same way, fear rapidly paralyzed her once more, as she realized the predicament her son had just placed himself in.  
Towering over the boy like Big Ben, Judge Turpin grasped him by the collar and then wrenched poor Toby near his face and asked menacingly through gritted teeth, "What did you just say to me boy?"  
Suddenly, as soon as the judge's spell of anger had begun, it ceased, and, without warning, the judge began another spell, this time one of violent coughs and twinges.  
Nellie took advantage of the judge's brief moment of weakness to rush to the side of her now stirred up young lad, holding him close as to never let go again.  
A voice emanated from the back room as Mr. Flagg emerged revealing his presence to the judge.  
"Alright, I have three colors for you to chose from, Mrs. Love-" he abruptly halted mid-sentence, spotting Turpin across the room, now gasping for air after his recent fit. "Ah, Judge Turpin, I see you're here for your medicine."  
The judge shot up his left hand, signaling that he needed a moment perhaps to collect himself. In a short time, he was able to straighten himself from the hunched over position that had previously befallen of him, and answer to the apothecary's words.  
"Ahem. Yes, and I would appreciate it if you could make it quick. I have business to attend to elsewhere."  
"Of course, Judge Turpin, of course. Lucky for you I have it right here. Are you quite sure though that you don't want some bleedin' done? 'Tis only a small fee."  
"No thank you, sir. I am a very busy man. Now, if you could kindly hand me the medicine I'll be on my way."  
"Yes, sir, of course."  
With that, the apothecary completed the transaction by giving the judge the bottle of liquid and gathering up the money from Turpin's outstretched palm.  
All this while, Toby and Mrs. Lovett stood dumbfounded by this new piece of information, Judge Turpin was ill. They swore they could feel a breeze as the judge whizzed through the door.  
"Now I can 'elp you, Mrs. Lovett," began Mr. Flagg. "Alright, I've got straw blonde, wheat blonde, lem-"  
"Just gimme straw, love," sighed Mrs. Lovett, stepping up to the counter.  
"Ok, here ya are, miss," said Mr. Flagg, handing over the fat bottle of hair product.  
"Thank ya," she replied, dropping the money she owed down on the counter. "If ya don't mind me askin', what's ailin' the judge?"  
The apothecary looked nervously every which way before whispering, "Well, don't know what others'll tell ya, but I think it's TB."

* * *

**Ooh, here's where it starts getting interesting. Tune in to see what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Then Found  
**

**Chapter 3: The Devious Plan  
**

**Hello. I hope you all have been doing well since my last posting. I have decided to give you two chapter instead of one this week since you all waited so patiently whilst I took all the time in the world to upload the last one. Thank you for the reviews you've posted. They are my inspiration to continue on with this story. You are all so kind and extremely helpful. Please enjoy this new installment of _Lost Then Found._**

* * *

Nellie stared at herself in the vanity mirror on her bathroom wall, amazed at the job she and Toby had done with her hair. Even in the light of the moon, it brightly shone like strands of gold adorning her head. She herself seemed a thing of beauty that night as she wore a thin white nightgown that seemed to stick to her skin, accentuating her perfect curves. The black lace drew attention to silky skin, especially around the chest area.  
"Not as beautiful as Lucy, but I think it'll do," she critically remarked, referring to her overall appearance.  
It had been hours since she sent Toby off to bed, but she could not seem to sleep. Like a giddy little girl, she was ecstatic, doting on the prospect that soon Mr. T would take one good look at her and melt like butter. Oh, how she pined for that man, and finally, after sixteen years, he would be hers.  
Once she had stumbled her way out of the bathroom, tripping over the empty bottle of dye and almost landing headfirst in the chamberpot, she sauntered across the parlor room like a ghost floating through the air. Although the darkness surrounded her, obscuring her vision of any and all objects in the vacinity, she was able to discern her favorite sofa upon which she soon sat.  
After waiting what seemed like an eternity for the demon barber to emerge from his lair, she decided to rest her head for but a short moment. She kicked off the shoes that all day had been trapping her feet and curled herself horizontally on the couch. She attempted to fight whatever urge she had to drift off into the land of dreams, but her willpower was all too easily beaten by the call to sleep. The last thing she remembered was feeling her eyes grow heavy and fuse shut.  
For whatever reason, probably to find and steal more than a bit of gin, Mr. Todd soon found himself slinking into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. He tiptoed, as not to disturb anyone and warrant unwanted chatter, from the shop into the parlor. He was in the process of sneaking past the sofa when he noticed something peculiar. 'Yellow hair,' he thought, 'Oh my Lucy, have you returned to me?'  
He quietly knelt down until he was level with the sleeping figure. He quickly realized that the woman's face was turned opposite to him, and he would have to take a different course of action if he wanted to identify this slumbering lady. He lightly grasped her left arm and slowly but surely began flipping her to face him. His heart sank as he caught sight of the woman's features. It couldn't be, but it was. Mrs. Lovett.  
Sweeney yanked the poor woman from her rather comfortable position and stood her up merely inches away from himself. As he did so, she let out a frightened gasp and was about ready to scream like a banshee, when she recognized the man in front of her, Mr. Todd.  
"Mr. T?" she asked with a soft yawn.  
"Ah. Mrs Lovett you _are _a bloody wonder, aren't you?" Mr. Todd declared quizzically.  
"W-wot d'ya mean, love?" she stammered, drunk with sleep.  
"I mean that I do not take kindly to deceit, my pet."  
He sounded furious. Nellie could not tell if it was feigned anger, conveyed to put fear into her heart, or genuine. Either way, she was not prepared for what would happen next.  
"I-I wasn't plannin' on trickin' ya," she squeaked, trying not to sound frightened.  
"Oh, so you were mocking my poor wife?"  
"No! I mean, no. I was just... I just wanted ta make meself look more presentable. Y'know ta bring in more 'igh payin' male customers love."  
"I don't believe you," said Sweeney, slightly softening his tone.  
"C'mon, love. Would I eva' lie ta you?"  
He only returned with a glare, more satisfied to growl than give a proper answer.  
"Oi, I know wot'll make ya feel better, love," she stated, giving him a tiny but warm smile.  
"What?" he groaned, apparently annoyed.  
"I got some news. News I 'ave a feelin' you'll like."  
"Well what is it, woman? Spit it out!"  
This sudden outburst caused Nellie to jump back a little bit. She was completely taken aback by his current resentment towards her.  
"Judge Turpin 'as fallen ill, with tuberculosis no less."  
"What in the bloody hell does that have to do with me right now?"

She placed her hand delicately upon his shoulder, eyes glowing like diamonds in the sun as she nearly whispered her reply.

"Ya ain't thinkin' practically 'bout the future love. Ya know the judge 'as trust in sensual women, right?"

"I suppose."

Sweeney's eyebrow was arched as his face expressed a look of pure confusion.

"Well, since 'e trusts my opinions, bein' a woman of that sort meself, I could, assumin' ya 'ave a good enough disguise, introduce ya to 'im as a doctor, one o' the best in London. Later, after you're acquainted an' such, you could offer ta _bleed _'im, if ya catch me drift."

"I'm not quite sure I follow, pet."

Nellie let out an exasperated sigh before she continued presenting her point to the clueless barber.

"When ya go up ta bleed 'im, cut a lit'le _too _deep. Make it look like an accident though. Can't 'ave ya goin' an' getting' yerself 'anged."

Sweeney's eyes were suddenly alighted in pure delight. 'How marvelous! How delectable!' he thought. On impulse, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the waist and twirled her in the air.

"Oh my pet!" he laughed gleefully, "You really _are _a bloody wonder aren't you?"

"I try love I try," she smirked as he somewhat gently set her back upon solid ground.

"When shall we carry out our devious plans?" questioned Mr. Todd like an exuberant child on Christmas morning.

"In due time love," half-said, half-yawned Mrs. Lovett, eyes growing droopy as her arms fell wearily to her side. "I'm rather tired tonight, so I think I'll be off ta sleep. Remember, dear, 'ave patience. Our plans shall be fulfilled in a week's time. I'll set up a meetin' ta discuss… legal matters with our friend, the judge."

She gave Mr. Todd a knowing wink before hoofing it off to her room for some much needed and welcoming sleep.

Once she had gone, Sweeney drew his razor from its holster and stroked it tenderly, as if it were his own sweet child instead of an inanimate object.

"Yes," he breathed, "revenge shall be mine."

* * *

**Oh, how about that? Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd have made plans soon to be fulfilled. Will they be successful or fall just short of their ultimate goal? All will be revealed next time in _Lost Then Found_.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. It seems like it has been ages since I last updated, and I apologize for the wait. The truth of the matter is that I am often extremely busy. Thank you all for being so understanding and waiting patiently for a new chapter to arrive. I'm again sorry for the length of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke with a start. Sweat dripped from her body as she frantically surveyed the area. All seemed well enough to her, and she soon realized that she was no longer in the nightmare that had been plaguing her sleep, but rather in her own bedroom, safe and sound. She was just about to pull herself from the comfort of her sheets and get up to begin another day of attending to unappreciative customers, when it hit her like a bullet. Today was the day! How could she forget? It had been a week since she had promised to Mr. Todd that, with her help, his plans of revenge would finally come to fruition.  
Yes, today she would have a "meeting" with the judge and "introduce" him to the well-respected Dr. David Roads. Oh how she smiled and giggled with glee when she contemplated over the image of Turpin lying face down in a pool of his own slimy, tainted blood.  
"Might as well be gettin' ready," she said, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.  
As soon as her feet touched the floor, she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her. The room seemed to be spinning before her like an endless tunnel of swirls and she felt absolutely horrid. Nellie had not been feeling quite right all week long. Her head pounded constantly, she lost her appetite, and she would at times break into fits of terrible coughing and, soon after, gagging. At no point earlier in the week had she felt this dreadful though.  
She decided to try and "shake it off" as not to compromise the plans. She attempted to walk sluggishly across her bedroom, but, reaching her dresser, she began to feel quite faint. She could hear her heart beating vigorously against the walls of her chest and saw nothing but blurry images for minutes at a time. She felt as if she would fall and was thus forced to grab the edge of her dresser, hanging on for dear life. Her feet betrayed her and seemed to be buckling out from under her. Her breath was absent as her lungs too gave her a merciless struggle and constricted tightly like a band that was sure to snap. As seconds turned to minutes, Nellie feared she might pass out or even die right there on her bedroom floor.

Thankfully, however, she was soon rescued from her frightful spell. Her head began to clear, she could see the objects around her, and she no longer felt faint. Shortly, she was even able to stand without latching herself onto the corner of her dresser. She ultimately decided to pass this episode off as extreme fatigue due to her lengthy working hours and resolved to close her pie shop early the next few days.  
After straightening herself out, she slowly and cautiously searched her drawers for a piece of clothing to wear to her brief conference with Turpin.  
"Hmmm," she said, biting down lightly on her plump lower lip. "What ta wear?"  
Suddenly, she spotted it. The perfect outfit. It was a corset of peach pink with a trim at the top consisting of pale, almost white pink lace. Her good fortune was only increased when she discovered a beautiful skirt of the same peachy color, creating a desirable ensemble.  
Once Nellie finished pulling on her clothing, she waddled into her bathroom to view her reflection and review the her current apparel of choice. Directly after catching sight of her likeness, she jerked in a moment of pure astonishment, horrified by what she saw. The outfit no longer hugged her once beautiful curves. It seemed as if during the past week she had lost a significant amount of weight because her clothing hung off her like a curtain off a windowpane.  
Suddenly, Nellie heard a tap on the door and gasped in surprise. She quickly composed herself to respond to the sound of rap-tap-tapping coming from the opposite side of the door.  
"Oo is it?" she called to the person who had been knocking ever so persistently upon the wooden frame.  
"It's me," answered a familiar gruff voice from the other side. "I need to see you."  
"Oh, alright, Mr. T, I'll be out in a jiffy," she said, turning the lock on the rusty knob and slowly opening the creaking, no, screeching door.  
"What is it, love?" she asked, standing with her arms crossed over her torso, trying to obscure her thin frame from her partner's normally watchful eyes.  
Mr. Todd, however, did not take notice to her sickly appearance. He was too excited for the judge's "execution" to pay her much attention.  
"Are you almost ready, pet?" he questioned impatiently.  
"O' course, love. Just let me put on some makeup. Be out in a minute."  
She heard him grumble incomprehensible swears as she slammed the door shut behind her. Quickly she grabbed and, with the help of her mirror, applied generous amounts of bright pink blush, smoky eye shadow, and deep red lipstick. Peering into the glass before her, she noticed how much she had needed this slight yet noticeable improvement. After covering up her pale, feeble appearance, Nellie made her way to the door.  
"Mr. T!" she called aloud.  
"Ready?" he asked eagerly, popping out from the shadows.  
"Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Mr. T, ya can't be doin' that, love. Ya know I'm not one fer surprises."  
"Yes, yes I know. Can we leave now?"  
"Course, love. Let's be 'eadin' out."  
Mr. Todd then yanked Mrs. Lovett by the arm and escorted her hurriedly out of the pie shop onto the busy street.

* * *

**Oh no! Illness seems to have overtaken Mrs. Lovett! Poor thing. Will she recover? Stay tuned to find out! **


End file.
